Epic Rap Battles of History: Reborn/Walt Disney vs. Chuck Jones
Walt Disney vs. Chuck Jones is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Epic Rap Battles of History: Reborn. Synopsis The founder of the most well-known entertainment company in the world faces Warner Bros. Animation's most well-known director, while dishing out some sick burns, but are they alone? Cast *Zach Sherwin as Walt Disney *Peter Shukoff as Chuck Jones and the Announcer * as Stephen Hillenburg Transcript The Epic Rap Battles of History logo zooms in in a blue background. Then, a Reborn subtitle zooms out and crashes into the background. *'Announcer:' Epic Rap Battles of History... Walt appears with Disneyland as the background. *'Announcer:' Walt Disney vs... Then, Chuck comes in with the Warner Bros. Studios as the background. *'Announcer:' ...Chuck Jones! Begin! *'Chuck:' Greetings, Walt, long time no see? I'm not here for a fight, I just want some peace. We're both creative minds and our studios were a masterpiece! But if you want to fight so bad, I won't hesitate. So, listen up, you Nazi lover, beating you will be a piece of cake. I perfected Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, you perfected a mouse! You're Cory and this is my house! Don't be shy! I can prove what I can do when I am not high. I turned a simple bird into a cultural icon. (the Road Runner runs through the screen) I don't need a theme park to showcase my talent, when you have a wacky mind like me, you're just a simple wannabe. Disney gets up from his desk at his office. *'Walt:' Eh, what's up, Chuck? Welcome to my wonderful world with a Mickey Mouse club for boys and girls. I run an empire of joy, the world's greatest creator, If you're Luke Skywalker then I am goddamn Darth Vader. I can make a organization with a little bit of magic and all you can do is make it look sick. I made over half a million movies in my day, while you have a cross-dressing rabbit which confirms you are gay. Speaking of gay, about your skunk, he's a classic stereotype. After all, he was harassing someone who didn't like his type Bugs flirts with his enemies, but it wasn't your jam giving him a proper girlfriend and a famous star. You better run away before I give you some fucking scars! *'Chuck:' How dare you insult me, you greedy pig? You made Oswald the Lucky Rabbit kick the lid. At least, I don't kill off my characters and leave kids depressed. You're just a chainsmoking little man who they put mouse ears on and dressed. I worked on Tom and Jerry and a few others, you're just a backstabbing, monopolizing, enterprising motherfucker. First Marvel, then Lucasfilm and now Fox. I've seen you buying things from a hobo box. My Tunes are powerful and they are the best. You're just doing live-action remakes off your chest. I'm conquering you, you sad little lie. I'm glad nobody came to your funeral when you died... *'Walt:' You know I'm not just a corporate hack. I was a young creative man with a plethora of ideas that I hope audiences would react. The company that I made had lost its soul. I have to admit, it's now basically a black hole. You know what I feel. Your company brought Hanna-Barbera for real. If I can, please, can we bring our companies back to light? Turn what's wrong back to right? As much the present makes you feel bad, with our channels, we can always look back. With Cartoon Network and Disney Channel, we are on the right track. They're about to shake hands until an orange blimp crashes nearby, forming a splat. Stephen comes out of it. *'Stephen:' Are you ready, kids?! *'Audience:' Aye-aye, captain! *'Stephen:' I can't hear you! *'Audience:' Aye-aye, captain! *'Stephen:' Oh! Who's sorry ass am I going to whoop? *'Audience:' Chuck and Walt's ass! *'Stephen:' With all my Emmys, ya'll just a pile of poop. *'Audience:' You're in the past! *'Stephen:' What show has been running 20 years strong on Nick? *'Audience:' SpongeBob SquarePants! *'Stephen:' And if you don't like it then go suck a dick. *'Audience:' Your stuff is trash! *'Walt:' Excuse me? My cartoons and films are timeless! *'Stephen:' What about your live-action remakes? *'Walt:' Well, they were due for an update. *'Stephen:' You want my opinion, I'd say the choice to do so was a mistake... Then again, DuckTales and the new Mickey Mouse cartoon are pretty good... *'Chuck:' Ha! We got him, that proves kids are tired of watching the adventures of the sponge in Bikini Bottom. *'Stephen:' Hold up, doc, let's switch gears here. Mr. Jones, you're an absolute looney, with all the constant redesigns, why make Bugs look more cartoony? And those spin-offs dude, most of them stunk worse than Pepé Le Pew, if you wanna be specific, Wabbit, Loonatics Unleashed and Baby Looney Tunes, just to name a few, your legacy has been tarnished how can you live with that? Call me Elmer Fudd 'cause I've caught this wascawwy wabbit and Mickey the Rat! *'Chuck:' SpongeBob memes aren't funny, they spread like a fungus. *'Stephen:' If I were you I'd be embarrassed too if my creation was only known as Big Chungus. Boomerang hardly airs Looney Tunes anyway, eh it's barely missed. *'Walt:' At least I remember that Mickey still exists, the sponge has overstayed his welcome, you were even screwed over at the Super Bowl, you thought this would be your sweet victory, but they ended up going sicko mode. *'Stephen:' Disney, your company's a sweatbox and the home of conspiracy theories, let's not bring up all those 2000s teen sitcom series. *'Walt:' Nick did those too! *'Stephen: '''At least ours were funny, you're so greedy your slogan should be "Disney: We've got to have money!". *'Chuck:' And you wanna talk about spin-offs, look at ''Kamp Koral: it hasn't even come out yet and viewers already think it's horrible! *'Stephen:' Yeah, come to think of it all three of our networks have had their good and bad shows, it could be worse though, at least Nick isn't running Teen Titans Go!. *'Chuck:' The 90s may be All That, but not everything old is good. *'Walt:' Sometimes you have to let go and move on from childhood... *'Chuck:' Look to the future, the newer shows are super. *'Walt:' The world seems a little bit brighter. *'Both:' At least we won't be remembered for trying to be hip and cool and as the network that was home to Dan Schneider! *'Announcer:' Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Trivia *Unlike its characterization as a corporate tyrant in Stan Lee vs. Jim Henson, Disney is portrayed here closer to his actual personality, since those attributes in the previous battle are mainly associated to his company (due to the acquisition of properties like ABC, ESPN, The Muppets, Marvel Comics, Lucasfilm and 20th Century Fox) rather than himself. *The entire rap of Hillenburg is in the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme.